A Shift In Time
by romanticangel92
Summary: 11/Rose; 10/Rose. Ficlet set after 24 hours, in the same 'verse/series. The Tenth Doctor takes Donna to a new planet for a break from saving worlds and ends up running into an old face from the future - a face he never thought he'd see again, along with a future version of him with a distinct lack of eyebrows and a bow-tie.


***A SHIFT IN TIME***

***Part of the 24 Hours Universe***

"So where are we then?" Donna asked the Doctor as they stepped out of his ship and onto sand covered ground. Surrounding them were high square shaped buildings that reminded Donna vaguely of the type you could see in Arabia. The people on this planet looked mostly human besides from a few intricate tattoos on their faces, hands and legs. They dressed in richly coloured long robes and the women wore veils that covered their faces. "This looks like something out of Aladdin or you know"

"Don't be ridiculous" the Doctor scoffed, looking at his companion with a wrinkled up nose. "We're on the planet Glacia, in the system Android sixty three which is located on the opposite side of the galaxy to Earth so they have never heard of the legend of Aladdin let alone seen the Disney movie" Donna narrowed her eyes at the man and opened her mouth to undoubtedly sass him but was cut off when his face lit up in glee. "Oh wonderful, we seemed to have arrived in time for the festival"

Now distracted from what she was originally planning on saying, Donna gazed at him with curiosity. "What festival is that exactly?"

"Their fertility festival. You're gonna love it Donna, the food is amazing and they're always so hospitable. Afterwards there's dancing and an amazing firework display"

"What does this have to do with fertility though?"

"Many pregnant mothers and their partners as well as those hoping to conceive come to the festival so that they may be able to make sure that they have healthy babies or conceive a child"

"Don't tell me this is some religious mumbo jumbo" Donna scoffed as they continued down the street and towards the town centre where the festival was starting, ignoring the curious looks they were attracting from onlookers in their different attire. "No offense but I don't really fancy watching some fat naked guy dance around a fire chanting some song"

The Doctor looked at his companion genuinely perplexed by her comment. "Why on Earth would they do?" Shaking his head he explained "This planet happens to harvest the best ingredients and natural herbs for childbearing and conception. They put this in certain foods and drink at the festival"

"So you mean that if I eat some of the food I'm gonna get pregnant?"

Donna did not appreciate the look the Doctor was giving to her as though she had just announced that the Earth was flat. "Not unless you're planning on having intercourse, Donna"

"Of course not, so does that mean we can eat the food?"

"Yeah, just try to avoid the conception ones since they generally contain a strong form of aphrodisiacs – basically any of the fruits or things containing fruit"

"Alright, thanks for the heads up"

The two strolled on to the area of the large town – or city, Donna wasn't really sure how other planets worked that sort of thing out – where thousands of people were gathered around different stalls. While there was in fact a fire and people dancing around it, they were fully clothed and weren't chanting any ridiculous or creepy rhymes. Donna stared in amazement at one woman that was actually tattooing someone who was obviously an off-worldly visitor like she and the Doctor were. They were many different species like the Doctor had said that had obviously come here for the festival. She could understand the fuss...all the pretty lights and decorations and music...it was spectacular.

"Wow, this is brilliant!"

Of course the Doctor looked smug. "Well I wasn't going to take you somewhere rubbish was I?"

Donna decided not to comment on that considering the amount of times he HAD taken her somewhere rubbish – normally somewhere they had ended up running for their lives.

"Ooh Doctor, that stall is selling beautiful jewellery. Can I have a look?"

Her tour guide gave a long suffering sigh before pulling something out of his long brown trench coat pocket. "This will buy you whatever you want" Donna let out a squeal and gave him a tight hug before releasing him. "I only have one request: try not to wander off. I'll meet you back here shortly, alright?"

"Whatever you say, space man"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and left Donna to it. Truthfully he thought she deserved a treat considering the last few places they'd been to. Their trip to the library hadn't turned out so wonderfully and he was still recovering from the fiasco on the planet Midnight. This was just as much a break for himself as it was for her but he was more than happy to treat his brilliant companion while he could. He walked on and reached the stall that he had been looking for – anticipating more like. He hadn't been here for a few centuries in his timeline but he could still remember how good the chocolate covered bananas were. Yeah he had told Donna to avoid the fruit but since he was a Timelord, his biology meant that no aphrodisiac could really have an effect on him.

"What can I help you with, love?" the woman behind the stall, a ebony haired woman wearing a rich purple dress and a darker violet cloak asked him with a bright smile. Unlike the average woman on the planet, the business owners were not expected to cover their faces with veils. They were more respected among the males than the housewives or normal employees – regardless of the fact they all worked just as hard. The Doctor was never fond of politics.

"I'll take one of-"the Doctor scowled as he found himself being drowned out by a loud, whining voice coming from somewhere nearby.

"But I'll only have one-"

"No, I happen to know what happened the last time you were here and you thought it would be a good idea to-"

"-Why can't she keep her mouth shut?"

"Because she loves me more than you and-"

"We came for a nice break before-not for me to end up having to snap you out of some drug induced sex haze"

"Fine" the whining voice calmed into more of a petulant tone as though he was a child being deprived of his favourite toy. "But you can't have any of the kiwi flavoured sausages"

"Err...why would I want that?"

"I'm just saying"

"I'll tell you what, Doctor, you can get one of those bananas if it'll stop you from moaning all day long but you're not eating it until we're back in the TARDIS"

At the mention of his name and beloved ship, the Doctor spun around. His brown eyes landed on a young, floppy haired man in a purple waistcoat and long coat and he felt his eyebrows rise in surprise. However that was nothing compared to his reaction when the young, honey-blonde haired woman spun around and revealed a face that he had thought was lost to him forever. Rose Tyler had a plainly exasperated expression on her face, on hand placed on her hip that had been widened by her obvious pregnancy. Her stomach was hugely swollen as though she had swallowed a large beach ball and she was gazing at the young man that she had called Doctor with a fond look in her eyes.

"Fine but oh, oh, oh"

"Doctor, are you feelin' alright?"

"I do believe that we have some unexpected company, Rose"

"What? What are you on about?"

"Someone's beaten us to the banana stall"

Rose frowned before turning in the younger Doctor's direction. Her face paled and eyes widened as she recognised him. Seeing it was too late to avoid anything now, the pinstriped Doctor walked forwards.

"Rose"

"Doctor..."

"How is this possible?" he breathed, gesturing towards her whole body in shock.

"Well I believe you know how a man and a woman get together and then-"

"Hush, you" Rose hissed at his other, impertinent older self.

"How are you here? You were trapped in a parallel world"

"It's a long story that you'll find out soon, I promise. Is Donna with you?" the Doctor nodded. "Then yeah you'll find out soon although you can't remember this meeting"

"You're pregnant"

"You're observant" Rose smiled, her tongue peeking through her teeth. "You're not the last of your kind anymore"

"That shouldn't be possible"

"That's exactly what I said but somehow Rose Tyler has managed to do the impossible and break down the barrier between species to conceive the first naturally carried time lord"

"You stay with me despite the fact that I turn into him?" the Tenth Doctor looked at his former companion incredulously, his eyes shining slightly. His older self looked at him with offense.

"Oi, there's nothing wrong with me, you should look in a mirror sometime sandshoes"

"Give it a rest" Rose snapped before smiling once again at the former Doctor. "I guess you're here for the festival then as well?"

"I thought Donna deserved a break. No need to guess why you two are here"

"He wanted a banana and has been fretting like an old lady recently that the baby will be born with no head"

"Hey, I've not been that bad"

"Ask Amy and Rory sometime and they'll tell you and I'm sure Clara wouldn't mind"

"Alright, alright" the Eleventh Doctor looked grumpy at having to admit defeat. "It's not every day I have a baby with a companion"

"With your _wife_ I think you'll find" Rose corrected him looking distinctly unimpressed at being labelled just a companion.

The pinstriped Doctor looked at the pair adorably confused "You married her but what about River?"

"Ah spoilers" Eleven sniffed and Rose batted him lightly on the arm.

"Don't be annoying. It'll work itself out shortly after I return" she winked. "I guess that you should be going now Doctor or Donna will be no doubt worried you'd ran into trouble"

"But I miss you" he protested and she looked at him softly, moving to wrap her arms around his waist as best as she could given her current state.

"Somewhere out there is a Rose that misses you so much she finds out it hard to breathe sometimes. Soon you'll find her Doctor and all will be as it should be"

"I never got to finish that sentence"

"And you will at the right time. Not now" Rose told him firmly as she pulled out of his embrace, noting that her current Doctor and husband was growing impatient and jealous at all the attention she was giving his past self.

"Rose-"

The Doctor seemed hesitant about something and she looked at him expectantly. "Yeah?"

"Could I feel?" he gestured to her stomach and she immediately grabbed his hand and placed it on her bump. Right away she felt a hard kick and she grinned at the amazement on the younger Doctor's face.

"Now you know that you have a good future to look forward to but now you need to get back to Donna and forget this happened before a paradox occurs and rips open a hole in the space and time continuum"

The Doctor gaped at the blonde's apparent knowledge of time – something she hadn't had when he'd been with her last – and she laughed at him before going over to her Doctor and linking his arm with her own.

"You better go now" his future self nodded at him and reluctantly he admitted silently that he had to leave. He gave the pair one last smile before turning around and closing his eyes, forcing the last few moments into a box in his mind and locking it so he couldn't access it until the right moment. He opened his eyes and was bemused to see his angry redheaded companion storming towards him.

"And just where have you been? I've been waiting for you forever"

"I...I had to do something and I can't remember what"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine...I think. Let's go watch the dancers, I heard that at some part they drink fire and breath it out"

"Well go on space boy let's go before we miss it!" As the Doctor led his companion away from the stalls, including the banana stall that he forgot to look in on (he would remember on the way back, buy a banana and end up extremely frisky because of it. Donna would have to drag him back to the TARDIS and shove him into the shower and turn on the cold water to cure him – not before slapping him for grabbing her bum though), he completely missed the two people standing in the background watching him leave.

"Will he be alright, do you think?" Rose asked her Doctor with concern. The man smiled back at her, his eyes full of warmth and adoration for the woman who had swept his hearts away all those years ago in a shop basement.

"He'll be fine. He has Donna to keep him in line for now and pretty shortly he'll meet Amy and Rory. Then best of all the woman he loves more than anything in the universe will suddenly reappear in his life, send him into a tailspin and give him more than he ever dreamed he could have"

Rose smiled lovingly back at her timelord before the two linked hands and strode back towards where their TARDIS awaited them.

**It's been a while since I've written anything for this verse hasn't it? **

**I know I said I was planning a sequel and I think I still want to do one when I've got a proper plot figured out - besides from continuing WITS ( ft Shield Agent Rose) - but this little plot bunny leapt into my brain and I was in a mood for my 24 hrs 11/Rose. Hope all of you that read that story, will enjoy this little glimpse into their future! :). If I write a sequel it will be set before this for 11/Rose. Please drop a review!**


End file.
